


Never give up

by pjlover666, Skylar_Matthews



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Parenthood, This fic will make you warm inside, Twins, good feels, so much love, touch of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjlover666/pseuds/pjlover666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: Prowl and Jazz, soulmates in every sense of the word, have so much love between them that they want nothing more than to share their love with a creation of their own, though that's not as easy as they had hoped.
Relationships: Jazz & Prowl, Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Never give up

**Author's Note:**

> Discovered this fic of ours and remembered how much I loved writing it and the feels it gave us. We hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it and that it brings a smile to your faces.
> 
> ps: I gave M-rating because there's a rather steamy scene. :D Also it's not beta'd so I'm sorry for the typos ^^"
> 
> Written with Skylar_Matthews <3
> 
> ~pjlover

~

Jazz was still panting from the intense overload, barely online but hurried to shift to lay on his back. "L-love, shift on yer back. It increases the odds." Jazz said, vents working hard. "Let gravity do its work." He grinned lazily.

Prowl forced himself to do just that, despite how difficult merely thinking still was post overload. He did manage to mumble a soft thanks though.

Making sure to stay on his back Jazz pressed closer to Prowl and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know I drained you this time but I feel like we really did it. One of us has to be sparked." He said, hopeful.

“One of us must be,” Prowl agreed. “That was far too exhausting of a session to not have sparked someone.”

"Oh I can't wait!" Jazz practically sang, vibrating with excitement. "I was saving this news for later but I'm too happy now - I bought some paint for the sparkling's room. I got that really soft blue color you liked."

Prowl smiled at him, happiness heavy in his field. He couldn’t resist teasing his mate though. “Isn’t it a bit early to be picking out paint, love?”

"I know but I just can't wait. I'm too excited. What if the overload was so strong we end up with twins?" Jazz snickered. "Imagine that. Double trouble."

Prowl chuckled. “Then that will be doubly exciting.”

"I can't wait." Jazz purred.

* * *

"...You're sure?" Jazz asked, disappointed. "None of us is sparked? Did you check? Double check?"

"I'm sorry. I am positive." The medic said gently. "Usually by this time, when everything is alright, one of you should end up sparked. Though sometimes for unknown reasons sparks are just incompatible to generate a newspark."

Prowl’s wings were low and his voice soft when he spoke a question of his own. “Is there no way to mend that issue? We will do what we must to be creators.”

"There's a fertility treatment we could try. It's a 50/50 shot it works, though most of my patients end up sparked at the end of it. For most effectiveness I recommend both of you to start the treatment."

::Love... would you be willing?:: Jazz whispered.

Prowl caught Jazz’s hand and held it tight. “What are the risks of this treatment?”

The medic hesitated. "Mood swings and irritability are quite common. There's also the risk of nausea and purging occasionally, dizziness and fatigue. Some patients handle the treatment lightly, others not so much. It's individual."

::I wanna do it.:: Jazz said to Prowl, almost pleading.

::Just a moment, love. I want to be sure this will not be dangerous.:: Prowl’s tone was hopeful though and his wings had perked up. “That list does not seem too far off from the symptoms of carrying. Will additional treatments cause harm to the newspark if it is not noticed before another fertility treatment?”

"Not it will not." The medic assured him, "Though if we start the treatment, we can stop anytime. There's no need to worry."

“Alright,” Prowl accepted with a flick of his wings. “Then how soon may we begin?”

"I will prescribe it for both of you right now and after buying them you can begin right away. Though...I have to warn you. The medications are quite expensive." He explained.

"...oh." Jazz murmured. "But it will work, right?"

"That is the goal." The medic assured.

“And how many treatments does it generally take before we will know if they work?” Prowl asked.

"If by the third course there is still no effect... I usually discourage my patients from continuing. But let's cross that bridge when the time comes, alright?"

::It'll work, love. I... I know it will...:: Jazz said, trying to be hopeful.

Prowl squeezed his mate’s hand again. ::I believe in it too. This has to work.:: Out loud, Prowl merely said, “I understand. We are ready and willing to try.”

"Alright." The medic smiled at them. "Then let's get started." He said and brought out a pad to start explaining.

* * *

"Prowl, don't freak but I can't, I /can't/ stop crying." Jazz whispered as Prowl came home.

“You do realize that saying ‘not to freak out’ only encourages the concern to build faster?” Prowl questioned as the door closed behind him. He paused for a moment to exvent and settle his wings then spoke again. “What happened?”

"Nothing. That's the whole point! / _Nothing_ / is happening!" Jazz cried, "Why aren't we sparking? We've been trying so hard for so long and now… now the treatment.... I love you, you're my world, my everything! Why aren't our sparks able to create a newspark?"

Prowl just barely bit back the instinctive reply that came to him. He took a couple deep vents before letting himself speak. “We knew these treatments only had a chance of succeeding. We never should have gotten our hopes up.”

"Are you saying we should give up?" Jazz asked, sad. "But we can't! We've just barely started the second course! This time it has to work!"

“And when it doesn’t?” Prowl demanded. His wings had crept up and now sat high on his back. “Primus is a cruel mech to make incompatible mechs fall in love.”

"What does Primus has anything with love?" Jazz blurted. "...if you knew we were incompatible...” He hesitated, daring to ask the question that’s been bothering him for a while now. “…would you have engaged in a relationship with me?" Jazz whispered.

Prowl huffed. “If I had known then I wouldn’t have let myself fall in love with the idea of creating with you. I still love you but our desire to create is only hurting us and it’s too late to try killing that so now we’re just suffering.”

"...we /can't/ be incompatible. Two mechs who love each other so, so much... we just can't be!" Jazz cried, more upset. He knew it was the medication. He knew his mate was also affected but it's like his processor refused to accept it.

“Primus just loves cruel jokes it seems,” Prowl muttered. “We are compatible in every area except the ability to create...”

"...if this time doesn't work too we will try a third time, right?" Jazz asked, desperate.

“When that time fails we will not do this anymore. I don’t want to stay like this if it won’t even help.”

"But it won't work unless we keep trying!" Jazz argued but it was more like pleading. "We... we can't give up on having creations!”

“You heard the medic. If it doesn’t work after the third try then it won’t.” Prowl sighed again and crossed his arms. “We will have to give up. There are no other options.”

"...I want one of us to carry." Jazz whispered. "Please don't give up." He felt himself shake. "/I/ want us to carry..."

“If It’s not going to happen then it’s not going to happen.” Prowl was frowning now. “What part of that do you not understand?”

"Why are you being so mean right now?" Jazz asked, upset.

“Why do you refuse to see reason?” Prowl questioned in return.

"You think I'm not seeing reason for not wanting to give up? We have a ready sparkling room! It's even painted and everything! We can't give up! Why are you surrendering?"

“Because we will never be able to create together!” Now tears slipped from Prowl’s optics as he rounded on Jazz. “We want and we try and we want and it gets us nothing! We can’t have a sparkling of our own and I can’t pretend anymore. It won’t happen and your insistence that it will gives us nothing but false hope.”

Jazz rarely saw his mate cry. Prowl always hid that part of himself so well. Now, seeing it out in the open... Jazz felt the full weight of the situation hit him. Then, after a very long pause Jazz made something between a choke and a sob, suddenly bolting from the berth and running over to the sparkling's room.

Prowl debated for a moment before deciding to follow with an exvent and sagging wings. He didn’t speak until he reached the other room. “What is it now, Jazz?”

Jazz didn't answer. He didn't trust his voice as tears kept slipping down his face as he kept pulling the crib apart.

Prowl sighed again and then crossed the room to pull Jazz into his arms. He held him tight, not letting Jazz pull away yet, and whispered softly to him. “It will be alright, love. We cannot create but there are other ways to get a creation.”

"...y-yeah." Jazz croaked as he hugged him back. "I just... you know... wanted one of us to carry, the other to donate energy, to pamper one another..."

“We can still do parts of that,” Prowl promised. “I don’t need the excuse of a newspark to treat my mate like nobility, now do I?”

"...yeah, I guess...."Jazz brushed the tears off his face and looked sadly at the crib. "I'm really sorry I'm making this more difficult for you. I just... didn't wanna give up..."

“We can still have creations,” Prowl told him. “Adoption would be the next option. Is that one you would like us to look into?”

Jazz seemed thoughtful before nodding. "...y-yeah. I would love any creation." He murmured. "But... can we look into it after a little while? So the meds stop working and we... kinda get used to the fact we won't create together?"

Prowl held him tight. “That sounds like a good idea. Would you like to take a vacation together? Perhaps somewhere far away? If we wait a few weeks then I can take plenty of time off.”

"Vacation..." Jazz murmured. It was a good idea. They didn't have any pressing matters here and creating was their only goal for the last several vorns... Jazz nodded. "That sounds great. Somewhere far where we can just... forget and be happy. And... Interface without constantly worrying if we spark." I interfacing had become something like a chore or duty for them. Now maybe they'll remember how amazing it used to be.

“I like that idea,” Prowl said and nuzzled him. “Maybe I’ll book a room with a private oil bath so we can properly indulge...”

"Oh, I haven't been in an oil bath in so, so long..." Jazz nuzzled him back, feeling their moist cheeks. "I love you so much. You are my world."

“And you are mine.” Prowl paused to kiss his helm. “I love you more than anything else.”

* * *

In the end this vacation was just what they needed to rekindle their relationship. The last of the side effects of the treatment faded by the time they left and they had an amazing time in one of Cybetron's famous resorts.

Jazz remembered why interfacing with his mate used to be his favorite thing in the world and not a chore they needed to do to spark. They returned from the vacation in better spirits than they have been in a very long while.

Finally settled, they felt mentally ready to return to their new goal - adoption.

"Love, how in the world are we gonna be able to choose? I want all the little ones without family..." Jazz huffed as they kept looking over the documents.

“Perhaps we should simply visit and meet the younglings. Then we could see who might fit best into our family,” Prowl offered.

"Yeah... I just feel bad for all of them. No families... all alone in this big scary world without anyone to comfort them when they need it." Jazz murmured.

“We can only help as many sparklings as we can handle,” Prowl told him. “But perhaps when this one is grown enough to be alone occasionally you could try to volunteer here? I am sure they could use the help, if what I hear is true.”

"You really think so? Will we be able to manage only on your paycheck? I know my work in the theatre doesn't bring in much credits but still... it was an income." Jazz said but his interest was definitely piqued.

“We were discussing you quitting to focus on the youngling we eventually choose to bring home so I see no problem with letting you continue in non-paying jobs.” Prowl stole a kiss. “As long as you are happy, my love, that matters most to me.”

"I am happy." Jazz smiled and stole a kiss for himself. "Thank you so much. I love your idea. So... when is your free day so we can go see the younglings?"

“Only a couple orns away,” Prowl shared. “That still gives us some time to possibly pick out the younglings we are most interested in meeting. Unless you say all of them, in which case, we should head over early.”

"I promise to really, really, really try to narrow it down." Jazz swore, excited. "Oh I can't wait already love!"

Prowl chuckled. “I wish you the best of luck with that.” It was the response of a mech who knew exactly how his mate was about such matters and still loved him dearly anyway.

Jazz couldn't help but chuckle and suddenly shifted to climb into Prowl's lap, kissing him. "Thanks, love." He nuzzled him. "Now, we still have a little bit of time before dinner is ready to be pulled out of the oven. More like... 10 breems. You think we can do something for 10 breems?" He snickered.

Prowl chuckled and claimed another kiss. “That depends,” he teased. “I miss the feel of your spark most. Do I get to claim you that way once more?”

"Always." Jazz purred. "Anytime. Anywhere. Always, love." He leaned down to kiss him more deeply this time.

“Good.” Prowl kept kissing Jazz lightly between words. “Now, shall I take you right here or would you prefer the berth?”

Jazz hummed, thoughtful against Prowl's lips before deciding. "Dun wanna waste time moving. Want you here and now." And to prove it he shifted so he could reach Prowl's nearest door-wing with his lips and start kissing that instead.

Prowl took advantage of the new angle to shift and begin kissing Jazz’s chestplating. There was distinct desire in his field now and he couldn’t help his hands beginning to wander his mate’s frame.

Jazz didn't remember what happened next, only that there was so much pleasure and most importantly, _so much love_. On their vacation Jazz remembered what it was like to merge out of love and not simply to generate a newspark. It was so different. And the overload was much, much sweeter.

No one commented on the slightly burned dinner later.

* * *

::I'm nervous. What if the youngling hates us?:: Jazz asked, clutching Prowl's hand as they were led by a social worker.

Prowl replied calmly. ::Then we find one that does not. Given the wide array of possible personalities, it is statistically impossible that every youngling here will dislike us. And if it does happen, then we try another location.::

::Okay...:: Jazz said, flaring love in his field for his mate.

"Did you manage to look over all the files we sent you?" The social worker asked. "You two didn't have many specifications so we practically send you almost all of our files."

"Yeah, we did. We just thought seeing the younglings play or interact with each other might help us chose. It's so hard like this." Jazz said, unable to not feel nervous.

"Alright. They are currently in the play room. Would you like to see them right away?"

“We would,” Prowl accepted. “Are we allowed to speak with them? We would like to know the personality of the youngling we intend to bring into our family.”

"You may speak with them but please refrain from mentioning anything about adoption. They know why you're here but we've had cases where mechs promise to take one home and then decide not to. It's very crushing for a youngling."

"Poor things." Jazz murmured, sad.

“That is terrible,” Prowl agreed. His wings even twitched in displeasure. “They deserve so much better. We would simply adopt them all if we had the means but unfortunately we do not.”

Jazz nodded as the mech led them to a bright and colorful room. It was quite big and filled with younglings in different colors, shapes and sizes. Some were playing together, others were by themselves, some were reading from a pad or simply drawing...

::They are all so cute. Should we separate and talk with them or do it together?:: Jazz asked, nervous.

Prowl pulled him into a gentle hug before responding. ::Which would you prefer? We could meet them faster separate but they will probably like and open up to you more than they do me so you may need to speak with each of them anyway.::

::So together it is. But don't sell yourself short, love. Younglings aren't like adults. They sense when a gentle, kind and good mech stands in front of them and you are all of those things.:: Jazz hugged him back before focusing on the task at hand. "So we just mingle now?" Jazz asked quietly.

"Yes. I'll even leave you two so you can talk with them at peace.

Prowl tipped his wings in gratitude. “Thank you. We promise not to intentionally cause any problems.”

The mech smiled at them and left them with that.

"Alright." Jazz murmured. "With who do we start?"

“Let’s start on the right and work our way around?” Prowl suggested.

Jazz nodded and the two of them started. Some younglings were quite shy, others were very outspoken, but they all had one thing in common - they all needed a family and Jazz's fear of wanting all of them became reality.

::You're right. I'll definitely ask to volunteer here for work.:: Jazz murmured to Prowl as he helped one build a tower of blocks.

::I knew you would:: Prowl replied as he watched another youngling try to show off with a handstand. ::They are just too adorable not to want them all.::

Jazz nodded, suddenly feeling very emotional. ::They all need someone to love them and care for them. To sooth their fears... Love, can I just take a moment to gather myself? I dunno why I got so emotional. I'm sorry.::

::It’s alright, love. Take what time you need.::

::Thanks.:: Jazz didn't get to walk that far away when he suddenly tripped and made a yelping sound as he fell to the ground. Jazz heard a couple of snickering voices and he blinked to see a pair of younglings. The red one was quite openly laughing. "We got you!"

Prowl moved quickly at Jazz’s yelp and sized up the scene as he approached it. Wings up in worry, his tone stayed level as he questioned, “What is happening over here?”

The two younglings suddenly bolted as Prowl approached, leaving Jazz blinking at their retreat. "I think they tripped me?" Jazz said uncertain. "Who are they? I don't remember seeing their files. Do you?"

Prowl leaned down to help his mate as he considered that question. “No, I believe you are correct. I do not recall seeing anything about either of them myself.”

"Oh don't mind them." The youngling that was doing the hand stances said. "They're the twins. They like to prank mechs. No one wants them anyway so they don't have to try get adopted."

"Yeah," Another one piped up as Jazz was helped up by his mate. "They always get sent back."

“Younglings get sent back?” Prowl asked. His shock was reflected in the tilt of his wings and echoed into his field. “Who would do such a thing?”

The younglings shrugged. "Some do. But they hold the record." Suddenly the younglings yelped as water balloons were thrown their way.

"Hey, stop talking about us! S'not your fragging business!"

Prowl pressed a kiss to Jazz’s helm. “Stay here, love. I want to see if I can get them to talk.” He didn’t wait for an answer before walking towards the twins.

Jazz nodded and watched his mate before going to get some towels to help the younglings get dry again. Meanwhile the so called 'twins' frowned when they saw the unfamiliar mech approach them.

"Wadda ya want?" The red one blurted. "Get lost."

“May I speak with you?” Prowl asked. He even dropped down to their level once he got close. “Among other things, I would like to know why you tried to hurt my mate.”

That had the younglings confused. "We didn't hurt him." The gold one blurted.

"We pranked him. He tripped." His brother nodded.

"Not our fault he fell."

“And just how did you intend to prank him?” Prowl asked.

"He tripped." The red one blurted. "That was our goal."

“Why are you pranking mechs? You don’t have to try to be liked but why hurt the other younglings’ chances at adoption?”

The gold one shrugged. "Not our fault they fall for our pranks. Plus, they were talking 'bout us. No one gets to talk about us."

"Yeah, we only threw the water balloons after they started talking. We were prankin' the other adult."

“Am I next on your list then? You have not tried anything against me yet,” Prowl pointed out.

"Not too late to try somethin'." The red one challenged.

"C'mon, let's go." The gold one started tugging his brother.

“One more question,” Prowl told them. “I heard you have been sent back. Why is that?”

"That's obvious." The gold one blurted. "No one wants split-sparks." And pulled his brother.

"Double-trouble." The red one stuck his glossa at him as they went away.

::How's it going, love?:: Jazz commed him.

Prowl sighed softly as he stood to return to his mate. ::I am not sure. I will be back shortly though.::

Jazz squeezed Prowl's hand when the other returned. ::What happened?::

Prowl squeezed back and gave him a small, slightly sad smile. ::We should look at their files. I think my creator code wants them and they definitely deserve a better life than they seem to have had.::

::Alright. Let's go speak with the social worker. I'm still surprised why we didn't receive their files at all.:: Jazz said.

Though only a few moments later they found out why that was the case.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are a special case. Because they are split spark twins, they can't be adopted separately. Two creations at the same time is often too much for most creators."

"Yeah, but... why wasn't their file sent?" Jazz asked again.

The social worker hesitated. "...They've been adopted a total of six times. Every time they were sent back. Every time they were spark-broken. Hence why they developed this defensive mechanism of pranking mechs. Eventually we stopped sending their file to potential new creators simply to spare them."

::What do you think?:: Prowl asked Jazz privately. ::Do they seem like too much trouble for us?:: Out loud, Prowl suddenly had a question to ask. “How long did they remain with each of those families?”

"The longest they've stayed is around one month. The shortest? One week." The social worked sighed. "Are you truly considering them?"

::...They are trouble, definitely. But they need a chance at life... though my biggest worry is, will we be able to give them what they want? Will we be able to get them to like living with us?::

::I think we should ask their opinion too:: Prowl replied. ::We can’t know if they are even willing to try if we don’t ask them.::

"If the twins are interested, will we be allowed to take them?" Jazz spoke up. The social worker nodded.

"Yes, though... if you have /any/ doubt about keeping them, I strongly discourage from doing so. I would love to see them adopted by a loving family and you seems like just that, but we've had couples who were like you, and in the end they turn out to be too much."

“We would like to speak with them before making any further decisions,” Prowl said. “They are as much a part of this choice as we are.”

The social worker nodded. "No one has ever done that but I see your point. Would you like me to bring them now?"

“If you would,” Prowl replied with a wing flick.

The mech nodded and after 15 breems came back with two very wary younglings.

"I'll leave you all to speak in private." The social worker said and left the room.

"Wadda ya want?" Sunstreaker suddenly spoke up.

"Is this cuz we tripped yer mate?" Sideswipe spoke up next. "Cuz we're not sorry."

“You really should apologize for that but no, this is about a different matter entirely,” Prowl told them. He took a breath. “How would the two of you feel about adoption?”

"Why? So you can send us back? Why bother?" Sunstreaker bit out.

"We won't ever do that." Jazz spoke gently. "I know you've been hurt previously by adopting families but give us a chance."

“Let’s take a step back,” Prowl interjected. “Do you two want to stay here for the rest of your lives?”

Now the twins hesitated.

"...no." Muttered Sunstreaker.

"But it doesn't matter what we want. We'll be forced to stay anyway. You just think you want us cuz ya probably can't have sparklings. We're rejects and you're defective. Don't pretend like ya care about us. No one cares about us! It's just Sunny and me!"

Jazz was stunned into silence. The young's words hit too close home and he didn't feel one of his hands going for his spark. It hurt. So much he almost started crying. "...I am so sorry you two have been hurt so much." Jazz whispered, not trusting his voice. "I really am. I wish you had better lives."

“Would you like to know more about us?” Prowl asked. “You are doing a very good job of driving potential creators away so we may be the last couple willing to try. Do you truly want to give up the chance to have a proper family?” His wings sank as he spoke. “If you truly wish for us to go away and leave you here then we will. You seem old enough to make this choice for yourselves and we will respect your choice. Will you respect us enough to believe that we do sincerely want to try this?”

The twins hesitated.

"...why do you want /us/ of all younglings? There are others much more well-mannered ones here..." Sunstreaker was glaring.

"...we want a family. But... everyone sends us back. No one likes us..." Sideswipe mumbled, looking down.

::They are just trying to spare themselves.:: Jazz whispered to Prowl. ::I think they wanna get adopted but are so scared they'll get sent back so they just give us an actual reason to send them back...::

::I agree. Perhaps we can convince them that we would not send them back:: Prowl suggested. Out loud, he also addressed the twins. “Is there anything we can do to assure you of our sincerity in desiring to try this?”

Sideswipe shrugged while Sunstreaker looked away. "No but.... we... we can give you one last chance, I guess..." he mumbled.

"Are you really sure ya want 'us"?" Sideswipe asked again.

"We are. We want to help a youngling in need. In your case, two younglings." Jazz said.

“We came looking for the right youngling to join our family and we found two who need and deserve far more love than they have ever been given.” Prowl smiled at them as he spoke. “You were not wrong when you guessed that we have been unable to create for ourselves but when we were trying we even discussed what we might do if we had twins. We are not as unprepared as the previous mechs to adopt you may have been. There is just one tiny problem that you might want to know before you agree.”

The twins suddenly tensed at that. "What sort of problem?" Sunstreaker asked wearily.

Prowl’s tone was light as he answered, almost playful. “Well, we were not planning to adopt two younglings and our home only has one spare berthroom so you two will be forced to share if you do agree. We could maybe fit a second berth in though. Or order a larger one that we can fit both of you on.”

The two younglings blinked at them.

"...You're serious?" Blurted Sideswipe, disbelieving.

"We are. We read and know split-spark twins have to stay together." Jazz said fondly. "And after that you two can help us get you some toys. You two seem quite mature for your ages but...a youngling should have toys."

The twins stared.

::I think we overwhelmed them, love.:: Jazz murmured, spark warming.

“Not only that,” Prowl commented, “but you two are close for any siblings and when brothers are so close then they should get to stay close. Especially while young.”

::I think you are right, love. Hopefully they come back to themselves soon so they can make a decision.::

"...what if you change your mind? Mechs change their minds all the time." Sideswipe muttered. The two had pressed closer to each other as they finally stared at the adults with fear.

Prowl moved closer and dropped down to their level again. “We have tried for a vorn and a half to create with no luck. Why would we waste our best chance to finally have a creation, or rather two in this case, by choosing someone we think we may send back?”

The two shifted back a little, fearful, and stared at Prowl. "O-okay. We want you to adopt us. What do we gotta do?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Well, first," Jazz said with a kind smile as he went to stand next to his mate, "Let's officially introduce ourselves. I'm called Jazz. This is my mate, Prowl."

"...Sunstreaker."

"I'm Sideswipe."

Prowl tipped his wings and inclined his helm. “It is nice to properly meet the two of you.”

Jazz smiled, spark beating wildly in his chest.

* * *

"This here is your room." Jazz said as they opened the sparkling's room. "It still doesn't have anything in it besides a berth but we'll change it tomorrow. Would you two like to shower first though? Do you need help?" He asked eager, almost too eager.

"No, we're big. We can shower on our own." Said Sideswipe as they hesitantly walked in.

"Oh, okay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me or Prowler. We'll be happy to help."

“We will,” Prowl agreed with a smile and a wing flick. “Before we leave you though, there are a few rules you will need to follow.”

"...What rules?" Sunstreaker asked wearily.

"Is this the moment you reveal yer some creeps and took us for youngling labor?" Sideswipe mumbled.

Jazz couldn't help but laugh. "My, my, they discovered our secret agenda, love."

“The majority of your labour will be self-spawned,” Prowl told them. “The rules are actually simple. If you make a mess, clean it. If you break something, tell one of us. If you get injured somehow, tell us. We do not want you to ever feel like you need to lie to us, alright?”

The twins looked at each nother before glancing at the adults. "...Okay...Do we gotta call you sire or carrier or creator...?" Questioned Sunstreaker.

"Some of our previous adopters wanted us to call them that." Sideswipe added.

Prowl glanced at Jazz, wings tipped up in questioning for a moment. “What would you like to call us?”

"...can we just call you Prowl and Jazz?" Sideswipe asked, nervous. "If it's okay..."

"Of course it is." Jazz hurried to reassure. "Right, love?"

“Of course,” Prowl agreed. “And it is perfectly fine if you change your minds in the future as well.”

"Oh..."

"Alright then." Jazz smiled at them. "We'll leave you two to explore the room and I'll get dinner started. After that we can maybe all four of us play a game before bedtime?"

"What kind of game?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Prowler has many board games. He'll teach you how to play and we can even make it into a family habit?" Jazz grinned at them, excited.

Family...

The twins looked at each other before nodding. "Alright. We like that plan."

"Awesome!" Jazz said as Prowl smiled.

* * *

Later that night Jazz cuddled with Prowl after checking on the twins for the third time in less than a joor. "Peacefully in recharge." Jazz murmured, hugging Prowl under the covers. "I still can't believe we actually did it. We adopted them." His field was practically bursting from happiness.

“We did,” Prowl said in return. The awe in his voice was only overshadowed by that in his field. “I hope we can make them happy.”

"I really hope so too." Jazz nodded and squeezed Prowl again. "We can take them to the zoo soon too."

Prowl hugged him tight. “That will be interesting. I wonder if they have ever been to one before.”

"Probably not. So mistrusting..." Jazz stole a kiss. "I love you."

Prowl claimed a kiss of his own. “I love you too, my Jazz. In fact, I love you so much that I want to discuss something I have been considering for a while.”

"Really? What?' Jazz asked, curious, stealing a few more kisses.

“I want to properly bond with you. We have a couple younglings now so it isn’t even breaking the tradition.”

Jazz sat up suddenly, staring down at his mate. "...Really?" He whispered in the disbelief. "You wanna bond...?" He leaned back down to nuzzle him.

“I always have wanted to bond with you, my love. I just did not want to rush you into anything.”

Jazz suddenly leaned down to kiss him. "Oh love... when can we start trying?" Jazz asked, eager.

“Whenever you like, my Jazz.” Prowl smiled brightly at him and it gained a mischievous glint. “Might I however, suggest that we begin trying as soon as physically possible?”

"Like right now?" Jazz grinned at him, excited and traced his chest seam. "Hmmm?

“That would be my suggestion, yes,” Prowl replied.

"Yes!" Jazz said, eager. "Please. Let's do it. I've always dreamed of bonding with you."

Prowl pulled him down for a long and sweetly sensual kiss. “Then open up for me, love.”

"Gladly..." Jazz murmured and did just that.

* * *

"Stay where we can see you the two at all time, okay? Or I'll go crazy and put a tracker on you two." Jazz said as the twins were running in front of them excited.

"Can we see the cyber-lions first?" Asked Sunsreaker.

"Can we feed them?" Piped in his brother.

Prowl chuckled. “They don’t let just anyone feed the dangerous animals. Besides, what would you feed them? Your brother?”

"Maaaybe." Teased the red twin earning himself a smack.

"We have all orn here so we can see everything. I personally want us to take a family photo." Jazz said.

"Oh, are we allowed to pet some of the animals?"

“There is a petting section according to the map,” Prowl commented as he accessed it. “Would the two of you like to visit there first or just sometime before we leave?”

"Let's first see the dangerous animals and them we go there?" Asked Sunstreaker.

"Is it true that some of the organics can craw in yer processor and lay eggs there?" Sideswipe asked.

"Ewww." Said his brother as Jazz laughed.

“There might be some organics like that somewhere in the universe but we won’t see any here,” Prowl explained. “Customs would not allow something so potentially dangerous onto the planet.”

"Thank Primus." Muttered Jazz and Sunstreaker agreed although his brother seemed disappointed.

“Right.” Prowl checked the map one more time and began to lead them down the path to the left. “We were headed towards the most dangerous creatures so let’s go.”

"Prowl, why do ya have wings and Jazz doesn't?" Sideswipe asked, curious. "I've never seen another youngling with wings before."

“That’s because I come from a different city,” Prowl told him. “Actually, Jazz does too but my creation city is much more secluded. Our wings are sensitive to sound and other vibrations so few of us ever venture out. I wanted more excitement in my job though, that’s why I moved to Iacon.”

The twins seem to think about that before getting distracted by several cyber-animals on their way. Jazz detoured to get them some treats and once they were happily munching on them he grasped Prowl's hand to hold, resting a hand over his chest.

::I know we've been trying for a little while now but it really feels like we did it. Bonded, I mean. I know it takes at least a vorn but...I can't help it.::

Prowl smiled at him. ::I am glad you can feel it because I haven’t noticed anything yet. I cannot wait to be bonded with you though.”

::Me too! I'm just so insanely happy. And to think, how sad we were just a few months ago.:: he shifted to kiss Prowl.

"Eww, you two always kiss and cuddle. Get a room!" Said Sideswipe, making Jazz chuckle.

Prowl laughed too. “The two of you will understand when you are older. Sometimes you love someone so much that all you want to do is be close to them and touch them constantly.”

Sideswipe huffed. "We know all about the touching and kissing stuff. Can't really see what's so great about it." He mumbled.

Jazz grinned at him. "It's simple. I love Prowler and wanna stay constantly with him."

“Our kind are designed to need physical contact,” Prowl explained. “Those we love are the ones we seek that contact from the most. Don’t you seek one another out frequently? It is the same principle, even if the affection you expect is different.”

"That’s the only affection he gets from me." Sunstreaker smirked as he punched Sideswipe in the shoulder.

"Fragger!" Sideswipe punched him back which resulted in him getting pinched. Not one to be deterred he suddenly bit Sunstreaker, causing the gold youngling to cry out in pain.

"Slagger!"

Prowl moved quickly, stepping between them and separating the duo. “That is more than enough of that. If you two desire taking trips then you must behave while we are out in public.”

"But he started it!" Sideswipe protested. "Not fair!"

"Look at my arm! I look hideous now!" Sunskreaker growled.

::Ah, sibling bickering. I was wondering when we'll be a witness to it.:: Jazz commented, amused.

Prowl didn’t answer his mate, focused on their younglings instead. “Neither of you had any need to get violent. Now, we can stay right here while you both cool off or we can leave and return home. The choice is up to the both of you and is based on both your words and actions.”

"Great job." Mumbled Sunstreaker.

"Hey at least they're not sending us back." Sideswipe looked away.

That worried Jazz though, "Hey, I know. Let's all get some frozen energon on our way to the animals? That way you won't get to steal from the petting zoo." He teased. "Though let's see if Prowl agrees first."

“Of course,” Prowl said but his wings twitched. He sank down to be on optic level with the twins so he could ask them a question. “Have you been sent back before due to similar behavior?”

The twins shrugged. "We can't help it when we fight." Said Sideswipe.

"But some didn't like all the noise we were making." Huffed Sunstreaker.

::Poor things...:: Jazz found himself muttering before he moved and was right there next to Prowl, suddenly pulling the twins into a hug. It /did/ startle the youngling and they didn't hug back. But they didn't pull away so Jazz counted it as a victory.

Prowl waited until Jazz released them to speak. “That is simply absurd. You are brothers, and twins at that, so the noise should be expected. It’s the quiet times when adults should worry. That’s usually when one or both are plotting something.”

The twins blinked at them before Sunstreaker spoke. "Well, that won't be an issue. Loudmouth over there can't think quietly."

"Excuse me for wanting to hear my thought process." Huffed Sideswipe but they were amused.

"So... shall we resume?" Jazz asked with a smile.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Prowl agreed. “Are the two of you ready as well?”

"Yep!"

* * *

"Do you think Prowl will like the goodies?" Sideswipe asked as he added something into the mix that Jazz instructed him to. Sunstreaker had opted to simply observe from the side. He could've easily gone to their room but he chose to stay with them which could only make Jazz happy.

"Of course he will. And I know he'll even /love/ them more cuz you two helped make them." Jazz smiled at them.

"/I/ helped. Sunshine over there barely lifted a finger." Sideswipe teased.

"Call me that again and I'm shoving you in the oven!"

"You two have a very unique relationship." Jazz said, amused as he worked. He dipped a spoon in and tried the mix, smiling. "Excellent. Give it a try and tell me if you two like them sweeter or more bitter. After this we're separating the batter in two so that we can poison Prowl's."

"Poison?" Sideswipe asked a little two excitedly.

"Not actual poison." Jazz laughed. "But Prowl's from Praxus. They consume there _really_ bitter and potent energon. We need to spice up his goodies if he is to like them."

"He liked the poison idea more." Said Sunstreaker as Jazz separated the mix and had them test it.

"Now for the fun part." Jazz grinned, "Dye. Here you go. Go wild with the goodie's shape and colours."

/Now/ Sunstreaker's interest perked up. "We can do whatever we want?"

"Yep." Jazz said. "Let your youngling imagination run wild!"

"Alri- you're doing it wrong!" Sunstreaker pouted as he pushed his brother out of the way, "Here, let me."

"Hey, you didn't even make the mix! You don't get to paint."

"There's more than enough for the two of you." Jazz said easily. "Now, get started cuz Prowler will be home soon and we gotta surprise him, alright?"

Thankfully, he received two compliant nods.

* * *

It wasn’t quite a joor later when the front door opened and Prowl walked in. His wings twitched in surprise as he noticed the smell in the house and he quickly sought out his mate.

::You’ve been baking?:: he asked over a comm as he made his way to the kitchen.

::In a way.:: Jazz said, happy. ::Come and see what I mean.:: He chuckled.

Prowl entered the room moments later. So quickly in fact, that he had no time to respond before he saw the mess that was still being cleaned up. He chuckled slightly before speaking. “Well, I can tell Jazz has been cooking again. You there must have been cleaning up for hours already for it to look this nice.”

"You would be surprised if I told you that wasn't the case." Jazz grinned at him as he stopped cleaning in favor of stealing a kiss from his mate. "Sunstreaker dislikes messes. I had to be /very/ careful."

"Yeah, he has issues." Pipped in Sideswipe.

Prowl kissed him in return. “Is that so?” He tipped his helm to look at Sunstreaker with a smile. “Then I owe you gratitude for ensuring my mate did our kitchen less damage.”

Sunstreaker huffed, embarrassed at suddenly being the center of attention.

"The twins made goodies." Jazz said, sparing him and led Prowl to the counter. "They decorated them and everything. The ones without glitter powder are your kind, love."

"Jazz called it poison." Sideswipe said, giggling.

Prowl took a moment to examine the goodies and then sent his mate a comm. ::Did they actually make these or did their batch burn? Some of these look professionally crafted.::

::Nope. Those ones are Sunny's. The sparkling-like ones are Side's and mine's.:: Jazz chuckled. ::I was quite surprised too. Sideswipe told me Sunstreaker paints. Maybe we should buy him some painting tools and stuff?::

::That seems like a wonderful idea. Do we know enough of Sideswipe’s interests to get him a gift too?:: Though it had been a few moments, Prowl looked to Sideswipe to respond to his comment.

“Jazz just has no sense of proper taste. You two may split one of mine if you are interested in trying them and I will gladly share if you like the taste.”

::He likes pranks?:: Jazz chuckled.

"Poisoooon." Jazz whispered to them dramatically, causing the twins to snicker. "His taste buds are simply burned off."

"I wanna try." Sideswipe said and reached for one. "I mean, we can, right?" He asked as his brother also reached for the same goodie.

"Of course, my sweets. Try them." Jazz grinned. The two younglings smiled and shared one... only to wince and start coughing. Well, Sideswipe coughed. Sunstreaker winced.

"Sorry, love." Jazz gave his mate an apologetic, if amused smile and compensated him with a kiss. "You still hold the record for eating poison."

“It is not /poison/,” Prowl commented in an overly dramatic tone. “It is just acid.”

"Oh, cuz that sounds delicious." Jazz said drily, laughing and stole a kiss. "That just means one of your creator is a super hero. He drinks acid." Jazz chuckled fondly.

“Careful,” Prowl teased his mate. “You don’t want to kiss me after I eat any of these or you might have to taste it too.”

::That just means you maybe gotta kiss me more, to get all the taste from my mouth. But I don't think that's appropriate in front of the younglings.:: He chuckled and spoke outloud. "Maybe I should call you a dragon then?" The twins laughed.

“Maybe,” Prowl agreed, amused. “Now though, why don’t we all finish cleaning up in here and then we can take these goodies into the living room and find a movie to watch together?”

"Sounds like a plan." Jazz said as the twins nodded.

* * *

A few orns later Prowl had no work and he and Jazz took the twins on a trip into a new part of Iacon. They rode a transport as the younglings could not transform yet and spent the ride letting them try to guess the destination. Sideswipe kept giving crazier and crazier ideas and had progressed to “the moon” as his next suggestion when they finally reached their stop.

Prowl led them all off the transport and down the block a bit before stopping. “Alright younglings,” he addressed them. “I want you to hold our hands and offline your optics for the surprise.”

"We're not some sissies." Started Sunstreaker.

"Primus, just do it! If you ruin our trip to a moon I'll kill ya!" Sideswipe said as he took the other's hand and offlined his optics. Sunstreaker sighed and did the same.

Prowl remained leader as they entered a building and he had them pause again. “Sunstreaker, this part of the surprise is for you so you may online your optics now.”

The youngling did so and gasped, even though he tried to shuffle his response as best as he could but he couldn’t stop the brightening of his optics. "...Is this an art shop?" He asked quietly.

"Aw, so no moon...“ Mumbled Sideswipe, still covering his optics.

"I'm afraid not." Jazz laughed as he reached down to hug the youngling.

“It is,” Prowl told Sunstreaker. “Your brother mentioned that you like to paint so we want to get you some supplies. You can look now as well, Sideswipe. I simply did not want you to ruin the surprise.”

Sideswipe lowered his hand but his reaction wasn't as excited as his brother's. "Kay."

"You don't have to do this." Said Sunstreaker.

"Oh, but we want to." Jazz grinned at him. "Come bitlet, go explore and pick your supplies."

Sunstreaker hesitated but in the end couldn't help but nod and start exploring.

::Your idea was great, love. He seems so happy:: Jazz commed his mate.

::I am glad. I truly want them to be happy with us.:: Prowl smiled as he watched Sunstreaker debate over different canvases. ::Hopefully, this helps alleviate some of their fears about us returning them too. Although, do you think we should ask Sideswipe what he likes or just bring him to a toy store?::

::Let's first ask him.:: Jazz suggested though the other young wasn't much help.

"I dunno what I want." Sideswipe muttered.

“We could take you to a toy store after this and let you look around to see if anything catches your interest?” Prowl offered. “That was our general plan anyway.”

"That sounds fun." Sideswipe said, perking up. "Can I ask for a blaster?"

Prowl glanced at Jazz. “We will consider a toy one but that depends on the functions and how you intend to behave with it.”

Sideswipe nodded and went to his brother. Jazz used this chance to go to his mate. ::I have a surprise for you too, love.:: He purred.

::Do you?:: Prowl asked back, interest and amusement in his field. ::What is it, my wonderful Jazz?::

::You just have to wait for our bitlets to go to recharge and find out. I've forgotten what it's like to hide when we interface.:: He laughed, reaching to pet the twins.

Prowl chuckled and stole a kiss while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe seemed distracted. ::True, that is unusual. And here we thought we had thought of everything when it comes to raising creations.::

::It just means we gotta be more creative.:: Jazz chuckled just as Sunskreaker started asking what he could get.

* * *

"Okay, both are sound in recharge." Jazz purred as he returned to the berth room and climbed into the berth to kiss the other. "Ready for your treat?"

Prowl welcomed him eagerly and claimed another quick kiss before responding. “Do tell, my love. You have had me wondering all orn.”

Jazz grinned and reached into his subspace, bringing out a pair of cuffs. Prowl's spare ones to be exact. "See where I'm going with this?"

Prowl’s wings twitched before rising a bit in interest. “No, not quite yet,” he said playfully. “Why don’t you explain it to me, my beautiful Jazz?”

"Well, why don't you show how these work?" Jazz chuckled and offered the cuffs to Prowl.

Prowl claimed the cuffs and then a deep kiss from his mate. He locked the cuffs onto Jazz’s wrists just before ending the kiss. He did not pull away though, only moved to Jazz’s audial with a lustful whisper. “Shall I take you right here on the berth or would you rather I press you up against a wall and properly claim you?”

"Primus, love..." Jazz gasped against him. "Wall... then berth.... and /then/... I’ll be between your legs, pleasuring you all night long..."

“That is a very good plan,” Prowl agreed. He stole a kiss then gave Jazz a gentle push. “Go. Get yourself into a decent position. I don’t want to worry about injuring you while we enjoy ourselves.”

Jazz did as told and shifted against the wall. "You gonna punish me?" Jazz grinned at him, leaning on it.

“Is that what you want?” Prowl asked as he shifted to sit on the edge of the berth. “Do you want pain too or just rough interfacing?”

"Rough interfacing." He grinned at him. "What are you in the mood for? I think I mostly want your pleasure." Jazz purred.

“I do like that idea,” Prowl purred in reply. “As long as you enjoy it too, of course.”

"I always love whatever you do to me." Jazz purred. "And if you're good to me I told ya, I'll pleasure you all night long..."

“Aren’t I always good to you?” Prowl stood and advanced on him. “Now shut up,” he said as pushed him against the wall. “All I want to hear after this is you moaning my designation.”

"Make me." Jazz said and tried to shift out of Prowl's reach, not that he really wanted to get away.

Prowl smirked and reached for him. “Get back here.”

"Or what?" Jazz breathed, frame running hot.

“You’ll see what when I catch you,” Prowl threatened. “And I /will/ catch you.”

"And what're ya gonna do?" Jazz asked and commed him at the same time. ::Love, I'm running too hot. I dunno if I can play properly.:: He laughed, embarrassed.

::Then don’t resist:: Prowl replied back. He finished his reply verbally as it fit the scene anyway. “I wanna have my way with you, whether you like it or not.”

"Don't." Jazz said, frame practically burning as he grinded against Prowl. Though he was definitely liking it.

Prowl pushed Jazz back against the wall, pinning him in place, then pulled his cuffed arms up above his helm. “I will do whatever I want with you, my pet. You are /mine/ and I will make sure you remember it.” He pressed one of his legs between Jazz’s, forcing them apart. “Now open for me or I will make you and you will not enjoy that.”

Jazz really wanted to resist. It was always fun when Prowl had to 'forcefully' open him up but right now he couldn't wait and his cover retracted. He groaned and only barely managed. "Stop!"

Prowl wasted no time in driving two digits on his free hand into Jazz, to test how ready he was. No matter what game they played, he didn’t want to actually hurt his mate. “That’s not what your frame says, my pretty little slut.” The insult was accompanied by a wave of love and affection in Prowl’s field. “You were already dripping and sucked me right in. This isn’t good enough for you though, is it? You want my spike deep inside you, don’t you?”

Jazz shook his head even if he groaned, arching against Prowl. A few whimpers of pleasure also escaped him. "You may have my frame but never my willingness!"

::Primus, /yes/ love!::

::Good:: Prowl replied at the same time as he verbally spoke. “That’s too bad for you.” Prowl withdrew his digits and barely a moment later he pressed his spike into his mate, fully jolting himself in one smooth motion. “Your processor will soon learn what your frame already knows.” Prowl continued speaking as he pulled out and began to push back in again. “You only exist to serve me, and most especially for my pleasure.”

"No...." ::Yes!:: Jazz said, gripping his mate closer. He was really bad at rp's with him but he couldn't help himself - he loved him so much so he couldn't deny how much he loved during their interfacing. He groaned.

Prowl didn’t reply to either comment. He instead paused and caught Jazz’s helm to claim a kiss that left them both breathless. Then Prowl began thrusting again. “You look good on my spike, my pet. It is like you were made to be filled.”

"Maybe I was." Jazz couldn't help but say. "Prowl...!" He whimpered. ::I love you so much. I know I'm ruining the game buy Primus--:: "Primus!" Jazz cried out.

Prowl ‘tsk’-ed though his field was amused. “That’s not my designation, pet.” He thrust into Jazz and hit a very sensitive node. “Get it right or I won’t allow you to overload.”

"Prowl!" Jazz cried out in pleasure. ::Love!:: It only took a few more thrusts before Jazz cried out in overload.

Prowl let the tightening of Jazz’s valve pull him over the edge into a light overload of his own. His processor went fuzzy and his vision even whited out but he did not come close to blacking out so he could still support his mate if necessary. “Wake up. There’s a lot more where that came from and I’m gonna make you work for the next one.”

Jazz couldn't help but shift to steal a kiss from Prowl. ::Let's go to the berth.:: Jazz slurred over the comms, hugging Prowl. ::Wanna pleasure you... overload you...::

::You already do, my love:: Prowl assured his mate. He pulled out of Jazz and scooped him up to do just as his mate had suggested. ::I do want your spark again before our night is done. Multiple times preferably.::

::Yes... yes, yes:: Jazz purred, ::Please my love....::

::Then why don’t we open our chests as we get close this time so we can overload both ways at once?:: Prowl made his suggestion as he settled Jazz on the berth and climbed on after him.

::This is why you're the processor of this family.:: Jazz laughed as he opened his chest and leaned to kiss Prowl.

Prowl accepted the kiss readily and was the one to push it deeper. There wasn’t need for words after that and they very quickly lost themselves in one another after that. Come morning, they would both be exhausted in many ways, both lack of rest and soreness from their activities, but their spirits would be high.

* * *

Unfortunately for them they had a small audience.

"....I told you we shouldn't have spied in them!" Sunstreaker said, upset as he paced their room. "Why did you care what the adults were doing anyway! You've seen mechs frag before!"

"Yeah, but I heard Jazz calling no and crying in pain!" Protested his brother. "Why would Prowl hurt him if they keep saying how much they love each other? Makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense. It's just like Kaon. Only difference is, they try to hide it from us." Said Substreaker darkly.

"No! I like these two! They've been nothing but nice to us." Protested Sideswipe.

"Wake up! Nothing nice is ever gonna happen to us and we were idiots to believe it!"

"....What do we do?" Whispered Sideswipe.

"...I don't know." Echoed his brother.

* * *

"We got carried away love. Even you have a dent or two." Jazz chuckled next morning. "Though I think I've never seen my wrists so dented before."

Prowl pulled him close to carefully examine one of his wrists, then pressed a gentle kiss to it and nuzzled Jazz. “I am so sorry, love. You should have told me when it happened so it didn’t get this bad.”

"Prowler, the ONLY thing you did was make me run so hot I forgot I even had the cuffs still on! I didn't even feel I was pulling so hard. You're guilty only of pleasure." Jazz said and kissed him back. "Which is a crime I'd like ya to repeat."

Prowl chuckled and his wings dipped in embarrassment. “Anything for you, my love. Now though, shouldn’t we get up and have breakfast waiting for our younglings?”

"We should." Jazz smiled and indulged himself in one last kiss and then going to start breakfast before their younglings woke up. However both younglings were already up when he went to check on them.

"Oh you two are up early." Jazz smiled at them.

The two younglings looked at him uncertainly before Sunstreaker dared a question. "...Y-yeah, are you okay?"

"I slept great." Jazz smiled at them. "Do you wanna steal a few more moment of recharge or come help me with breakfast?"

"Why? You can't make it?" Sideswipe asked worried. "Are you really okay?"

Jazz stared at them, confused. "...okay. Then you can either come or watch some TV. I'll get ya when breakfast is ready, okay?"

"...Okay." Said both quietly.

* * *

"...Why are you two so quiet?" Jazz asked during breakfast. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Said Sunstreaker quietly, both had scooted away from Prowl.

"Do your hands hurt?" Asked Sideswipe just as quietly.

Jazz blinked. "This? Nah, I don't even feel it. Don't worry."

"How did you injure them?" Asked Sunstreaker suddenly, frowning.

Jazz looked at his mate, lost.

Prowl was busy watching the younglings though, studying their nervous actions. When he spoke, his tone stayed neutral and his voice level. “Which one of you was the one who couldn’t recharge last night?” To Jazz, he sent a simple comm to explain. ::I think one of them might have caught us last night and then told the other. It’s the only thing that makes sense. We’ll have to have a conversation about privacy now, I think.::

The two younglings looked at Prowl for the first time with actual fear. Both of them stayed completely silent, not daring to say a word.

"... You two..." Jazz said, shocked. "... did you see us?"

"...we know he hurts you." Muttered Sideswipe.

"We saw it. Heard you cry in pain. So don't try to lie to us!" Protested Sunstreaker.

Prowl’s wings went up in shock. “Why would you think that? I would never hurt Jazz!” His thoughts returned to the dents on his mate’s wrists and his wings twitched. “Intentionally...”

"I am NOT hurt! Primus." Jazz said and looked at the two younglings. "Okay, you two need to tell us what you saw, /exactly/. I promise you won’t get in trouble but you probably misunderstood last night greatly. Prowl would _NEVER_ hurt me. Or anyone for that matter."

"But he did and we saw it!" Sunstreaker said, upset. "You had the cuffs on! And were pressed against the wall and were saying no!"

"In Kaon all the play-things did that! They always cried! Some of them even died during fragging!" Sideswipe added. "The Pit-mechs always frag hard and like to hurt them! They call them 'pet' and 'slave' and other bad words!"

"We only thought it happened in Kaon but we guess Iacon is no exception!"

"We don't care if you hurt us."

"S'not like it hasn't happened before." They couldn't have sounded more like twins than this moment, with them talking as if one mech.

Jazz could only stare in horror, one hand going over to his chest in /pain/ for the younglings and what they just admitted to them. "Primus..." He whispered in horror.

Prowl was the first to find real words but his voice was shaky as he asked a soft question. “What do the two of you know about Kaon?”

The two of them looked at Prowl with a frown. "Know what? We grew up there." Muttered Sunstreaker.

That caused Prowl’s wings to both twitch and fly up in horror. He tried to keep his voice level, though his tone was startled. “There was nothing in your file about that.”

The twins looked at Prowl and shrugged. "No idea. But why does that matter?"

"...You grew up in Kaon... and saw us last night..." Jazz said and was thankful the visor hid his tears. ::...what do we do?:: Jazz whispered over to Prowl.

::I am not sure...:: Prowl replied sadly. His wings sank now and he looked to Jazz momentarily before returning his gaze to their adopted younglings. “Sideswipe, Sunstreaker... I know you have no reason to believe me but what we did last night was only a game. We were just pretending because it makes things more interesting. I would never ever force Jazz to do anything he did not want. I do not know how to make this better though, so I will ask the both of you. What do you want to happen now? How do you want to proceed?”

"You can't ask that! Not before they know everything!" Jazz said, suddenly terrified. ::What if they want to leave?!::

"You two know what interfacing is." Jazz said, pained as he looked at them, actually afraid. "Sometimes... sometimes consensual.../willing/.... mutual...." He used different words hoping the twins understood, "Sometimes couples like to... role play... they like to _'pretend'_. It's like a game. What you saw last night was a game."

"A game where you get hurt?" Sideswipe asked, confused.

"I wasn't getting hurt." Jazz swore, desperate. "I kept saying no out loud but we have comms. On the comms I kept saying yes, we kept saying how much we love each other...."

::I didn’t know what else to say or do. They won’t trust me:: Prowl said softly across comms. His wings sat low on his back. ::They might not even trust you if they think I’m forcing you to lie.::

"He's not forcing me to lie." Jazz repeated out loud suddenly the other's worry. "You have to believe us. Have we ever done something before tonight? Have we raised our voices against each other or against you? You have to... believe us. We can't lose you." Jazz said, desperate.

The twins seemed conflicted before they looked at Prowl. "...Swear you're not hurting him." Sunstreaker demanded.

“Of course not,” Prowl assured them. “I love Jazz with all my spark, I would never harm him. I will swear by Primus or nearly any other oath you want.”

The twins seemed to hesitate but nodded in the end. "Okay, we believe you."

"Oh thank Primus..." Jazz murmured. ::...should we tell them to only knock if they want to get in our room? Not that I'll be asking for another rp in a /very/ long time. It's...it's all my fault, love. I'm so sorry.::

::No, no, it is my fault. I was the one in control. I should have ensured we had proper privacy.:: Prowl spoke out loud next. “I think we should add a rule about knocking if a door is even partially closed. That should help avoid such an awkward situation in the future. You two are quite young to even know about interfacing yet, much less to witness it.”

"We've seen mechs frag waaaay before you two adopted us." Answered Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, s'not like in the gladiator rings there's any privacy." Sideswipe added.

“That’s another thing we should discuss sometime,” Prowl commented. “That must have been horrible for the two of you and we are here to listen when you feel ready to talk.”

"What's there to talk about?" Sideswipe asked, confused.

Prowl’s wings were still high in shock as he replied, despite the calm tone. “The things you saw and may have experienced are nothing anyone your age should have any idea exist. When you are ready, we are here to listen to what you did go through and to help you handle it. No one belongs in the gladiator pits but especially not younglings.”

"But.... we grew up there." Said Sideswipe. "We have no idea what are the things you're talking about."

"You're trying to coddle us like all Iacon younglings." Said his brother.

Prowl sighed deeply. “Alright, let’s try something different. When you two are older, before you ever try to have any sort of relationship with anyone, we will all sit down to discuss appropriate behaviors in regards to relationships and interfacing. You may always come to us with any questions before then as well. Do you each accept?”

"Yeah yeah." Said Sunstreaker. "S'not like we wanna ever frag."

"It seems annoying." Added Sideswipe.

::....maybe we should consult with a therapist? Just in case?:: Suggested Jazz quietly.

“You are young and your frames do not yet desire that sort of thing,” Prowl told them. “If you are still uninterested when you become adults then that is fine as well, but do not disregard it so easily while so young.” ::That might not be a bad idea but do we want to do something that might make them hate us?::

::Maybe just consult with one? Not take them but speak with one to give us an advice on how to handle this. I don't... I don't wanna mess up any more than I already did.:: Jazz gave Prowl a sad smile. ::I can't stop feeling bad for being so loud last night. If...if I had better self-control this wouldn’t have happened. Primus, we traumatized our younglings.::

::It was as much my fault as yours, love.:: Prowl shifted closer to his mate and pulled him into a loving embrace. ::I agreed and I made you be so loud. Honestly however, I am more concerned over what they went through in the past than what they saw from us now.::

::Yeah, that's why I suggested a therapist in the first place. I don't think they understand what they saw was so very wrong.:: Jazz cuddled closer. ::And....hopefully our PDA's will ease some of their fear. At least at that we're good at.:: He murmured.

::True...:: Prowl agreed softly. ::That’s why I suggested speaking with them when they are older too. I want them to know what is right and wrong.::

::...are we failing, love?:: Jazz asked quietly. ::As creators?::

::I hope not:: Prowl replied. ::I have heard every creator has times when they feel as though they have failed so hopefully this is just that.::

::Hopefully.:: Jazz murmured as he watched their younlings.

* * *

Making goodies had become one of their pass-time activities with Jazz. Even Sunstreaker, who didn't have much enthusiasm in the beginning now loves to help shape and decorate the goodies once Jazz and Sideswipe finish making the mixture.

This orn though Sideswipe was much more mischievous than usual and he was all too eager to serve a warm goodie to his brother just as Prowl came home from work to also indulge in some fresh goodies.

Sunstreaker looked at his plate suspiciously. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing!" Said Sideswipe in protest. "Why do ya always think I did something?"

"Because you always do something stupid and I get in trouble too!"

"You won't get in trouble cuz I didn't do anything!" Sideswipe said and pushed the goodie to his brother again. "Try it. I made it especially for you."

"Sunstreaker, if your brother made something for you you should respect his work." Smiled Jazz at that after he plated some goodies for Prowl as well and sat down next to him.

"I don't want it." Protested Sunstreaker.

"Just try it. It shows you respect his work." Jazz said, reaching to pet both younglings.

Sunstreaker glared at him. "I'll beat you if you did something to it." Sideswipe gave a dramatic sigh. His brother reached for the goodie hesitantly and took a small bite, tasting it... only to spit it out on his brother.

"Ew! What the frag did ya put in it?!"

"Language." Reminded them Prowl.

Jazz reached for the goodie and took a big bite from it. He frowned. "That's odd... Did you do something unusual to it, Sides?"

The red youngling was giggling. "I'm calling it the Sideswipe's Secret Weapon! This goodie is so hot and spicy, not even Prowl can eat it!"

Jazz chuckled as he stood to get a glass of coolant to drink. "It does give a kick."

“If you think I cannot handle it then allow me to try,” Prowl offered. He held out his hand.

Sideswipe snickered as he handed Prowl the goodie. "Okay!"

Prowl accepted it and took a bite. He chewed and frowned slowly. “Strange, I didn’t know we had any cadmium left. I thought we got rid of it when it wasn’t as spicy as you thought?” He looked to Jazz as he asked.

"...candium?" Jazz asked from the kitchen. "Are you sure it's candium?" He asked, strained.

“Of course,” Prowl replied. “It’s what those imitation Praxian restaurants use to ‘spice up’ their dishes. It has bite but no proper flavor to it.”

"S-Sides, how much candium did you use?" Jazz called from the kithen.

"All of it!" Sideswipe said, proud.

"P-Prowler can you come you come to the kitchen?" Jazz called.

Prowl was up in an instant. “What is it, love? Are you alright?”

"Um..." Jazz wasn't facing Prowl, leaning on the counter and breathing hard. "I-I think I have a problem..."

“What is it, love?” Prowl repeated. “Please, talk to me.”

"D-don't look at me. I-I t-think you need to c-call a medic." Jazz gasped.

He shuddered and slid down the floor from the counter, vents not working and head radiating from his frame

“Love?” Prowl questioned. His voice was heavy in worry as he sank to the floor too. His mate’s faceplates had swollen and his breathing came in shallow gasps. Prowl sent a comm for emergency help even as the other’s designation fell from his vocalizer. “Jazz!”

"D-don't look." Jazz whimpered and shifted his face away, gasping and frame burning.

"W-whats wrong?" The twins were peaking at them, looking scared.

“It’s alright, love. I have help coming.” Prowl looked up to the twins then. “I don’t know. He’s having trouble breathing though so I called for emergency help. They should be here soon.”

"A-alergic." Jazz gasped. "Candium." Trying to hide his face from Prowl.

“Primus!” Prowl’s wings flew up. “Love, why did you never tell me?”

Jazz wanted to say something but even that became impossible as his frame was practically boiling.

"...P-Prowl, is he dying?" Asked Sideswipe on the verge of tears.

“He will be fine once the emergency medic arrives,” Prowl said right as there was a ping from the door. “That’s probably him now. Will one of you go answer the door?”

Sunstreaker scrambled to get the door and soon a medic was rushing over. He quickly assessed the situation after asking Prowl to step away and injected Jazz with something. After a few agonizing moments Jazz gasped and started to take in the much needed cool air even though his vents worked still quite sluggishly. "He has to come to the med center." Said the medic. "That was a severe allergic reaction."

Prowl’s wings flicked and he nodded. His tone was clearly worried though. “Will he be able to recover from this?”

"We have to see, I can't make any promises here. I've already called for a transport."

"Prowl?" This time Sunstreaker whispered.

::S-stay with the twins.:: Jazz gasped out even in the comms. ::They are probably so scared.::

::I had no intention of leaving them, love. You just focus on getting better for us, alright?:: Of the medic, Prowl asked, “Where will you be taking him? How soon will we be allowed to visit?”

"As soon as he's stable we'll allow you to see him." The medic explained and soon Jazz was loaded into a medical transported and Prowl was left with the twins. "What's going on?" Sideswipe asked afraid, "Where are they taking Jazz? Why was he so swollen?"

“He had an allergic reaction to something,” Prowl told them. “It was probably the cadmium, I think. I never had any idea he was allergic to it though. The medic had to take him to the medcenter.” He double checked the coordinates he’d been given before next speaking. “It is not too far if you both want to go see him. You have to agree though, I will not leave one of you home alone.”

The twins looked at each other, conflicted before nodding uncertainly. "Okay..."

* * *

Thankfully Jazz's allergic reaction was treated in time and was even released from the med center two orns later. And it were two very difficult orns for both Prowl and his little charges, who returned to being skittish and fearful again. And Prowl himself had gotten so used to falling in recharge next to his mate that it felt wrong to do so on the large empty berth. Thankfully, that would all change soon because Jazz came home this orn. No longer swollen, though still weak Prowl helped him over to their berth, with the twins peaking uncertainly from the half closed door.

“How are you feeling, love?” Prowl asked for perhaps the twelfth time since they had reached home. He was not even looking towards the doorway but he could feel the presences there. Softly he added, “I believe I am not the only one who needs to reaffirm that you are still online.”

"Well, still online and no longer feeling like a balloon." Jazz said as he allowed himself to lay down. He glanced at the door-way and gave the twins an exhausted grin. "Kinda tired to be honest but I'm okay, I swear." The twins didn't move, still looking worried as ever. Sideswipe stepped forward finally and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

“Come here, bitlets,” Prowl said. He reached out an arm to them in offering. “Come join us on the berth, just be careful.”

They came closer, with Sunstreaker carefully climbing on the berth but Sideswipe didn't dare to do it yet.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." The red twin whimpered. "It-it was a prank..."

"Oh sweetling, I know. It not your fault." Jazz said tiredly, opening his arms for him, "Come here. I should have gotten rid of it a while ago but sometimes I use it in recipes for Prowler. It's my fault alone. Please don't blame yourself."

Sideswipe was still so very afraid and he looked at Prowl. "...will you send us away now?"

Prowl’s wings went up in surprise. “Why would we send you away for something that was just an accident? The same thing could have just as easily happened if Jazz had grabbed the wrong container without noticing.”

"But I did it..." Sideswipe cried.

"Come here, love." Jazz reached for him again and only then Sideswipe allowed himself to climb the berth and hug Jazz.

"He's gonna be okay?" Whispered Sunstreaker to Prowl afraid.

“The medic would not have let him come home if he were not,” Prowl replied. “And I would not have brought him home if I did not agree with that assessment.”

All four of them cuddled on the berth. Jazz managed to stay awake for only so long.

"...We're sorry we doubted you love him and accuse you of hurting him." Muttered Sunstreaker.

"Yeah... you were so scared. Never seem you so scared." Added his brother.

“It is understandable, given your history,” Prowl said softly. “We do not fault you for something that is only a misunderstanding.”

"...But's he'd okay?" Sideswipe reached to touch Jazz's sleeping form but stopped himself the last moment. "Right?"

"If he's alright why is he recharging?" Sunstreaker asked with a frown. "Jazz rarely recharges..."

“He is well enough to return home but he still needs a few orns’ rest to fully recover. He may not like it, but we will have to pamper and care for him until he is back to normal. Will the both of you help me with that?”

"Why doesn't he like to be helped?" Sideswipe asked as he shifted to cuddle with Prowl. "I know why Sunny doesn't like it-" "Don't call me that." "But I thought Jazz would like it." He finished.

“He does enjoy it when he is healthy but when he is sick I think it reminds him that he is limited and that would annoy anyone,” Prowl explained. He pulled Sideswipe a bit closer then reached out for Sunstreaker. “Would you like to join us?”

Sunstreaker hesitated but joined them as well, cuddling close. "Are you okay? I...I know I get scared when Sides gets hurt when he does stupid things..."

“I was incredibly worried when the medic took him and still somewhat worried while he was gone but I am not anymore.” Prowl hugged both youngling gently. “The medics would not release him unless he was healthy enough to come home so I know he will fine now. Even if it takes a few more orn.”

The younglings cuddled close. "....We're sorry we doubted you love him." Murmured Sunstreaker. "Yeah." Added his brother quietly.

Prowl cuddled them in return. “As I said, I do not fault you. Would you like to remain? I wanted to stay with him a while longer but I do not want you two to feel unwelcome.”

"We can?" Asked Sideswipe, shocked. "Really?"

“I would not offer if I did not mean it,” Prowl assured him.

"Okay..." The two younglings cuddled close.

* * *

A vorn later it's as if they always have been a family. The twins started school and Jazz began to volunteer in the centre they had adopted them from. In regards to their past from Kaon, Prowl and Jazz talked with a specialist who told them about the signs they have to look out for, but other than that everything was looking great. They even started to look for a bigger house with a yard so the twins can play outside.

"Prooowl, something's wrong with Jazz." Sideswipe ran to Prowl.

"You're such a tattle tale." His brother followed after him, frowning.

“Hold on a moment, both of you.” Prowl set aside the datapad he had been working on and looked to them. “What happened to Jazz? Is he injured?”

"No." Said Sunstreaker. "We heard him purging this orn. He ran several times to the wash racks but lied he's feeling sick!" Protested Sideswipe.

Prowl’s wings went up in concern even before his field grew worried. “If you think it is something to be worried about then I will go speak with him. Is that acceptable for now?”

"...yeah. And tell him not to lie to us anymore!" Protested Sideswipe.

“I shall, I promise.” Prowl stood and proceeded to the kitchen where he found Jazz by the counter. He paused in the doorway. “Love? Are you alright?”

"Of course I am." Jazz said and smiled at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" He sipped from his cube.

“Because Sideswipe says you have purged multiple times and they are both listening so lying again would set a bad example.”

Jazz frowned for a bit before he sighed. "As I told them earlier, I am /not/ sick. Just... I don't wanna talk about it." He murmured.

Prowl sighed and walked closer. “What are you afraid of, love? If it is so bad that you are fading then I deserve to know. If it is anything less then it does not matter. We can get through it together.”

"You always think of the worst possible scenario..." Jazz mumbled, "But then again, that's why I'm not telling you..." He rested a hand on his chest, looking away sad. "I just wanna spare you..."

That got Prowl’s wings shooting up again. “Is there something wrong with your spark? Love...? Please, tell me...”

Sensing that he scared his mate Jazz sighed. ::...I…I'm … _sparked_ , love. And I'm terrified I might lose it.:: He whispered. ::I just wanted to spare you the pain...::

::You are...:: Prowl’s wings moved when his processor wouldn’t and slid right from scared to shocked to pleased. Elation filled his field by the time he reached for Jazz’s hand on his chest and his tone was both questioning and happy. ::Sparked? Truly? This is wonderful. We will do everything possible to ensure a safe gestation. Have you been to a medic yet? Wait, of course you would. What did he say? What should we do to best care for this newspark?::

Jazz couldn't help but smile at the happiness from his mate that was nothing but contagious and given the fact that he hadn’t allowed himself to be happy from this news it was like a breath of fresh air.

::Yes, I am. I...I couldn't believe it either but the medic assured me I was. So far everything is as it should be but because we sparked so hard the risk of a complication arising is higher and I was just so scared to tell you... I have additives prescribed and more frequent medical check-ups... no heavy lifting and no straining of any kind... I just... oh love, I feel like this is a dream.::

::It really does, doesn’t it?:: Prowl beamed at him before leaning in to claim a kiss. ::I love you so much. It is good we were already looking for a larger home though; we will certainly need it.::

::Yes we would.:: Jazz couldn't help but feel elated as he hugged Prowl tightly. ::...I just... I know as a Praxian, it was very important for you to have er....well, an 'heir' sounds so wrong, but someone having your code. I felt so bad neither of us could spark... but right now I just can't stop thinking that our twins will have a little sibling to play with.::

::They will:: Prowl agreed. ::They deserve someone closer to their age to interact with and since they don’t seem to be making friends at school yet another brother is the next best option.:: Prowl’s wings twitched to embarrasses as a thought crossed his mind. ::Should we tell them? I know you are worried over losing this newspark but I think they ought to know.::

Jazz hugged Prowl back and send agreement over the link. ::Alright... let's tell them. I just hope they don't worry we'll send them back. They are _my_ sparklings and I dunno what I'll do if I lose them.:: He murmured.

Prowl hugged Jazz tight. ::You don’t think they will actually think that, do you?::

::I dunno, I'm just scared they will...:: Jazz murmured and called for their younglings closer.

"Come here you two. I told you I didn't lie I was sick. I'm just..." Jazz glanced at Prowl before looking at them. "You're going to have a new sibling."

The twins looked shocked. "R-Really?" Whispered Sideswipe. "But I thought you two couldn't... that's why you took us in..."

“We thought we could not as well,” Prowl replied. “That is why we stopped trying. Primus granted us a small miracle though and soon enough we will have another member in our family. If we are truly blessed then we may even receive another set of twins.”

The twins looked a little bit uncertain.

"...So does that mean we get to go back to the center?" Sideswipe whispered.

::I told you.:: Jazz said pained. "Of course not!"

Prowl spoke too, immediately after Jazz. “How could you ever think that? You are every bit a part of this family too.”

"Yeah but... you took us in because you can't have sparklings." Said Sunstreaker, looking away, sad. "Now that you can..."

Prowl lowered himself to the floor and held his arms out towards the younglings. “Come here.”

The two younglings easily ran to him and hugged him tightly. Jazz crouched down as well and joined them in the hug. "You two... what have we done to doubt our love for you?" Jazz murmured sadly.

"...Nothing." Said Sunstreaker quietly.

"But... you adopted us cuz you can't have sparklings... but now you're heaving one so we're no longer needed..." Finished his brother.

“We have never /needed/ you,” Prowl countered. “We wanted to be creators though, and because we /chose/ you two that means we want you. We have no plans to give away any of our creations and we will protect you from anyone who thinks we should.” Prowl hugged them tighter. “You are an important part of this family, and now, you get to be older brothers. Will you help protect this creation and any others we may be blessed to have?”

"...We love you." Mumbled Sideswipe for the first time. "So much." Added his brother.

Jazz squeezed them all tighter. "And now I'll start crying." He laughed softly.

Prowl was left to say the important words. “We love you both so much as well. You have showed yourselves to be wonderful mechs given the chance and we are so glad we got to adopt you.”

"We're so lucky." Mumbled Sideswipe.

"No, /we're/ lucky you two gave us a chance. We're lucky we found you." Jazz murmured, unable to stop hugging them.

“We are all lucky,” Prowl stated. “We are a family brought together by luck but held together with determination and hopefully now love.”

"Our perfect little family." Jazz smiled, happy.

~

Fin~


End file.
